


House of the Golden Flower

by RenoOfTheTroika



Series: The Lord of the House of the Golden Flower [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disappearance of Earnur - Last of Anárion's Line, Fall of Gondolin, Gen, Sad Glorfindel, but loves his new friends too, first age memories, misses his friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenoOfTheTroika/pseuds/RenoOfTheTroika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU LOTR Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower. An elf whose history is wrought with mystery. As the tenth companion to the Fellowship of the Ring, he may yet bring a different twist to this adventure.</p><p>[Posted on fanfiction.net. WIP. Undergoing major revisions]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Glorfindel amidst ill portents and ill news.

Birdsong filled the air, its melody flowing harmoniously with the sounds of water falling and tree branches swaying in the wind. The sun overhead brightly watched over the peaceful scene of the valley of Imladris. The breeze passed through the trees into the hallways of the Last Homely House East of the Sea, following the open and towering passage until at last it reached a balcony and once again joined the stronger winds outside. As the breeze passed off the balcony, it gently caressed the golden-haired elf lying haphazardly on a bench near the balcony, with a hand laying over his eyes, motionless except for the slight rise and fall of his chest.

  
And then, just for a brief moment, the elf's body stilled as a cloud passed over the sun, covering the valley in darkness. Just as quickly as it came, the darkness left and the valley continued its peaceful melody. All returned to normal except all traces of peace left the body of the golden-haired elf. In that brief moment, he had felt a sense of malice at the edge of his senses. It was something old and familiar, the presence of a doom he had not encountered for over an age, if not two. Not the elf's doom, but certainly some ancient evil that had ended the life of a comrade in battle long ago.

Whatever it was, the sense of malice was much too far away to properly analyze and assess it existence and ability to threaten the hidden valley of Rivendell. At the moment, as far as the elf was concerned, it could be ignored until another day where its presence posed a greater threat. In recent years, it was not uncommon for the elves of Imladris to feel the evil in the east growing and passing its energies over the lands of Middle Earth. For now this elf chose to merely lay down and allow the sense of peace pervading the valley to flood his senses.

Of course, the very moment he had dismissed his concern, a messenger appeared, walking swiftly with a sense of purpose down the long passageway towards the balcony. The messenger stopped a respectable distance away and bowed lowly. "My Lord, Lord Elrond summons you. He is in need of your counsel."

The elf's eyes slowly opened, revealing piercing light blue-grey eyes. When he stood from the bench, he towered slightly over the messenger, wearing simple white robes over a tunic and breeches. His face was sharp and distinguished, his golden hair held back by warrior braids. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"No, Lord Glorfindel. He has summoned his sons and Lord Erestor as well."

Glorfindel nodded once at the messenger before promptly making his way to the meeting. His mind strayed back to the sense of malice, and he felt it was connected to the summons. He sighed as the image of Eärnur's smiling visage momentarily echoed in his mind. A brief flash of sorrow passed over the golden-haired elf's face before vanishing; he quickened his pace, his hand drifting to where he usually wore his sword.

**[Break House of the Golden Flower Break]**

"My Lord Elrond," Glorfindel stated respectfully, bowing slightly before taking a seat in front of Elrond's desk. He would have loved to crack a joke at the deepening wrinkles on the stern elf's face, but the tension in the room was literally thick enough to slice through with a sword.

He glanced at the faces of the other elves in the room, including Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Their grim countenances mirrored their father's face, promising the news was indeed serious and of a dark nature. When his eyes drifted to his fellow advisor, Erestor, Erestor gave him a slight nod before turning back to Elrond. Erestor's finger was idling tapping against his side, which was usually a sign that the elf was greatly distressed. Glorfindel was finally getting the feeling that his relatively peaceful day was about to take a turn for the worse. He turned his attention back to Elrond, who had been watching his silent observations patiently.

With a nod from Elrond, Erestor outlined a brief summary of the situation. "We were holding a minor meeting over the growing orc presence in the east, when a messenger from the elves traveling through the Baranduin brought grave tidings. Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod has come to know of dark events in the West and sought to ready us for the arrival of distressed travelers. A hobbit, Frodo Baggins, is carrying a burden of severe importance. However the enemy seeks him and that which he carries. He is without the guidance of his advisor, Gandalf the Grey, and is in desperate need of aid."

Glorfindel frowned, lines appearing on his otherwise smooth face. "The Enemy? In what manner is he seeking the hobbit?" He did not like the growing tension lining Elrond's body, nor the darkening atmosphere within the room.

Elrond's face hardened, his voice soft. "The Nine. The Nine are abroad."

Glorfindel felt himself freeze, as if his body has been encased in ice. He took a few moments to collect himself, once more a flash of Eärnur's face crossing his mind, this time envisioning a tortured and dying king. He wrenched his mind away from the image and whispered, "The Nine? What could this little hobbit possess that the Nine hound his very footsteps?"

Elrond met his gaze apologetically, as if he could read the heartache growing in Glorfindel's chest. "Gandalf asked me to keep this information to myself. When last he was here, he confided his suspicions that Master Baggins could be in possession of a great ring. And not just any, but the one. The one ring that Sauron longs the most to see in his control once more so that he can bring another era of darkness over these lands."

The other elves in the room were as startled as Glorfindel. The Ring? The one coveted by Sauron that bound the fates of the other great rings into itself? Glorfindel's gaze lowered to look at Elrond's hand before tearing itself back to look at Elrond's face.

"So, then, it has revealed itself. Sauron has gained considerable strength if his creation can hear its master's call." Glorfindel did not want to dwell on that thought. Whatever time the elves had believed they still had to strengthen their defenses was gone, and their doom was near at hand. The power of the three rings would not be enough to overpower Sauron's ring of power.

Elrond shook his head in disagreement. "No, that is now how Sauron discovered its' whereabouts. The tale of the ring and how it came into Master Baggins' possession is long and arduous, and we do not have the time to share such information. Suffice to say, we must help Master Baggins reach Rivendell before he is overtaken."

Glorfindel couldn't help but gape as a tinge of hope echoed in Elrond's voice and eyes. "What hope does a hobbit have to ride against the Nine?"

"Hope?" Elrond gave the first smile to be seen during the course of the conversation. "My friend, hope travels with the young hobbit and his companions."

"Estel." Glorfindel breathed the name, letting the true meaning fill him with hope and joy. "If Estel is with them…"

"Yes, from other messengers I have learned he was keeping a watch over the Shire, probably on Gandalf's request. With Estel guiding them, they have a chance, small as it is, to reach the Ford. However they will need more than luck against the Nine." Elrond stood with both strength and grace shining through him, a strong elven lord that ruled Rivendell and protected its borders fiercely with a secret power only a few knew of. "Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir. Each of you pick a direction, north, south, and west, and look for them. Find them quickly and swiftly gain them passage across the Ford. Elrohir and Elladan, if you encounter the Nine, do not engage them. They are beyond your capabilities. As such, I ask you, Glorfindel, to take the road west. You will have the greater chance there not only to find Estel but any of the Nine. Think wisely before engaging."

"You need not warn my, my Lord Elrond. Though I may be enough to give them chase, if I stand between the Witch King and the ring, I could spell my own doom. However," the golden-haired elf allowed a smile to color his face," I'm not really interested in visiting the Halls of Mandos again, so I will use caution against them. Do not fear for me."

Elrond reached out and clasped his hand tightly. "I would be hard pressed to lose one of my closest advisors when the greatest decisions of our time must be made. Or to lost two precious sons for that matter." He looked at his two sons sternly. "You will not engage them. Are we clear?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes while Elladan replied, "Of course Ada. We're well aware of the danger. We will return quickly. With Estel if we can find him. Though I feel it will be Glorfindel who finds and brings them back." Despite their slight irritation at their father's blatant over protectiveness, they each embraced their father tightly before withdrawing.

Glorfindel waited patiently for the twins to leave before turning to Elrond and Erestor. "I suspect Estel will lead me on a merry chase on the wild, so do not look for my coming in the next two weeks. I fear some time will pass ere we reach the Ford."

Elrond sighed deeply and sat down, gesturing for his two close advisors to join him. Grabbing three empty wine glasses, he placed them on his desk. Erestor popped open an old vintage wine and filled each glass before resealing the bottle. Clinking the glasses, they each exchanged a look before taking a sip. Setting down his glass, Elrond said, "More so I fear the actions of the enemy. They will not allow the ring to travel here unhindered. Glorfindel, again I ask you to carefully consider any engagements with your enemy. I remember Eärnur's disappearance with grief as much as you do, and I very much doubt the Witch King has forgotten you."

Glorfindel stared at his glass of wine, swirled the dark liquid around in his glass before smiled sadly, "No matter how much I would desire to seek revenge against Eärnur's bane, I would not risk Estel or the hobbit. As it were, Eärnur would not have asked that of me either. Fear not, my friend. I will lock my grief away until such a time when, if it comes, I can face him on my own terms. And even then." Here, Glorfindel sighed. "I know the Witch King will not find his end at my hands. If I were to face him, it would end in his victory, not mine. So no, my Lord. I will only do all I can to aid the hobbit in his plight, nothing more beyond that."

Erestor snorted, causing both Elrond and Glorfindel to look up. "I do not doubt you will help the hobbit, but do not think you have me fooled. You'll give everything and more, maybe even too much of yourself, to save the people most important for you. All we ask…" Erestor paused and looked into Glorfindel's eyes, piercing into Glorfindel's very mind. "All we ask is that you find your way back home, with your companions, safe." Whatever else Erestor had thought to say, he buckled down and looked back at his own glass of wine.

Glorfindel sighed, this time though in jest. "This is what happens when I end up with you stuffy old elves. You two just sap the fun out of the room with your very words."

Elrond suddenly groaned, causing the other two elves to smile. "I don't suppose you can drop my wayward son in the Ford for a couple of hours to wash off the grime he calls camouflage?"

"Considering that the last time I did so, he teamed up with the twins against me, I would say no. If you want him to wash off, you're going to have to wait at the Ford for us and dunk him yourself." Glorfindel laughed. "You may be my Lord in many ways, but I have learned to not step in between your son and his beloved ranger appearance. I'll just watch from afar, preferably upwind, thank you very much."

"And I will resume my duties in the library, if that is all. Goodness gracious, at least the one thing Estel learned was to never step in the library fresh from the wild." Erestor's eyes twinkled. "You two are too soft with him." Elrond and Glorfindel shared deep, sorrowful looks behind Erestor's back as he took his leave. None of them truly stood a chance against Erestor. Not even Estel, no matter how old he was, 10 years or 87 years, it made no difference.

As Glorfindel rose from his chair and made his way out of the room, he paused in the doorway. "I know as well as you and Erestor how easily I succumb to old memories, but please trust that I would pick the right time and place, not when Estel or any other is in danger." With that parting shot, he walked out. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the worried elf and could only hope he would not add to his chosen Lord's sorrows.

**[Break House of the Golden Flower Break]**

Glorfindel found Elladan and Elrohir lounging in the foyer and gently clasped their shoulders in recognition of the fact they had been waiting for him. Gesturing for them to follow, he led them to the kitchens. "It will take them some time to reach Rivendell from the Shire. With our luck, we may be on the roads for only a couple of weeks before we find them. Do not linger for long in a single location. Continue to sweep the areas assigned to you. I agree with your father in that I will find them on my path westwards, so stay close to Rivendell. The Nine would not dare to cross the borders, so you will be able to escape if they happen upon you."

Elladan threw an arm over the elf lord's shoulder, Elrohir doing the same around his waist. "Don't worry about us, Glorfindel. We'll use caution when moving through the wilds. As it is, there are patrols currently north and south of the valley, so we may join up with them from time to time while searching for Estel. It is for him that we should worry. If the Nine were to discover his identity…"

Glorfindel observed their worried expressions with love in his eyes. Estel could not have hoped for better and more caring brothers then these. He gave them a gentle thwack to the head and laughed. "Under all that dirt and grime, even I have a hard time ascertaining who he is. They will judge him to be a mere ranger, not the heir of their leader's great enemy." He hugged them close and continued, "Do not fear much for Estel; he has carried this burden long and knows to keep his identity a secret, even from his charge who follows him. No, his greatest danger comes in protecting the little hobbit who carries the evil item that the enemy has long since been searching for." He felt them hold on tighter and simply returned their embrace.

After placing orders for rations, the twins returned to their quarters to prepare their packs while Glorfindel headed for the stables. As he entered, his eyes focused on the white horse neighing at the back of the stable. He slowly approached, bowing with respect before placing a hand to fondly stroke the horse's head. "Asfaloth, we have work to do." The horse neighed again before nuzzling his head against Glorfindel's golden hair. "Yes, I am greatly worried, but we have hope and the Lord Elrond on our side. May the Valar protect us all." He brushed Asfaloth down, checking all his hooves, before leading the horse out of the stable. Outside he found the twins waiting, an extra pack in Elrohir's hands which he deftly tossed to Glorfindel.

"We took the time to stop by your quarters," Elladan said in response to Glorfindel's questioning look. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can find Estel and return."

"Those are positive words, young one, but take heed not to leave in haste. I for one shall not return until Estel is found." He checked his pack and smiled at the thoughtful act. "Thank you for picking up everything I need. My sword…"

"Right here," Elladan withdrew a sword that had been tilting against the wall next to the twins' packs. He gently handed the great sword over to its owner.

Glorfindel gave the sword a gentle caress before tying the scabbard to his belt. Returning his attention to the twins, Glorfindel advised, "Eat lunch with your Ada before departing. The patrols will pass information to the sentries mid-afternoon, so that will be the best time to join them." Mounting Asfaloth, he bade them farewell. "Be safe, and may the Valar protect you. Noro lim, Asfaloth." Without looking back, he left Rivendell. And this time, he intentionally moved towards the malice he had sensed earlier, for better or worse.

**[Break House of the Golden Flower Break]**

After Glorfindel passed the outer boundaries of Rivendell, he stopped at a small clearing of grass for Asfaloth to graze and gracefully took a seat against an old strong oak, leaning against the tree. He still didn't feel close to the shadowed malice he was following. He slowly relaxed the muscles in his body one by one, taking several deep, calming breaths. He felt the barriers around his mind fall away, and suddenly he out of his body, traveling westward on the wind. He followed the darkness and soon realized he felt two distinct groups; the Nine must have divided into two groups in their hunt for the ring. The closer group, he determined after a moment, was intended to hold the Ford against Estel's group if Estel successfully bypassed the other ring wraiths. The one close to him was the smaller group, constantly moving as if their master was at their heels. It would be almost unavoidable that he would meet with a few ring wraiths before finding Estel.

The best, course of action, he meditating on the enemy's movements, would be to take the Road and cross the Bridge of Mitheithel. Estel would have to cross it, especially if there was a need for haste. If he left an elven token there, Estel could at least have the hope that there would be riders looking for him.

After that, it would depend on luck. It would be impossible to wait for Estel at the bridge. In fact, it would be almost guaranteed the enemy would keep a watch there. Glorfindel closed his eyes, stretching his senses once more. Of the four riders closest to his location… none of them were the Witch King! He would know Angmar's presence, of that Glorfindel had no doubt. But these riders did not have the same darkness, the same depth of malice as the Witch King. If that was the case, Glorfindel had every bit of confidence that he could chase them away from the bridge. Estel would avoid traveling on the road, and as a master ranger, he wouldn't be found lest he wanted to be.

Well, that was that. Glorfindel whistled a high pitch, and Asfaloth rushed to his side. He would keep the enemy away from the bridge to leave that path open to Estel. Once he'd chased them far enough away, he would return along the road. After the bridge, Estel would be forced to cross the road to reach the path leading to the Ford of Bruinen. Hopefully, somewhere in between, Glorfindel would find them and help guide them to safety.

**[Break House of the Golden Flower Break]**

When Glorfindel reached the Bridge of Mitheithel days later, it was as he had thought. Three were waiting, silent and deadly. If he had been any other elf, he would have withdrawn and found a way around. These were the Ring wraiths, three of the Nine sent out by the Dark Lord Sauron to find a trinket most precious to him. They stood their ground, their horses not moving an inch. For they could not understand the danger they faced. They would not understand who their foe was until Glorfindel revealed his true self to their sight.

They gave a screech, almost like a laugh as best as Glorfindel could tell. It was a dark sound, an ugly sound, and if Glorfindel had the luxury, he would have covered his ears. However elven dignity required that he stare at them impassively. Elrond would have been so proud. Glorfindel hadn't even cracked about the grating screech. Maybe this was, as Elrond would say, Glorfindel finally becoming mature. Or not.  
"Elf, you've wandered far from your pitiful home," a voice whispered from the cloaked figure on the left. "The Lord Sauron, however, is merciful. If you give us the information we desire, you may escape with your pathetic life until darkness reigns free upon these lands once more. Your world is coming to its end, little Elf."

If this was any regular orc or goblin, Glorfindel would have laughed at their arrogance. However these were three of the Nine, he didn't have the luxury of underestimating them. Too bad for these wraiths, he was no ordinary elf. And he wasn't feeling particularly merciful today. In fact, they had ruined what would have been a pleasant day; the sky was sunny and the air had been filled with a light, peaceful breeze. Now their black presences were a nuisance, darkening the day and making the air colder.

As a great lord who had seen the Blessed Realm in its glory, he was not afraid of these wraiths. He could not be the one to defeat them, but he could let his power shine brightly. If there was anything that these dark beings would fear, it would be a light so bright that it could shine through them.

"You speak unwisely, wraith. Crawl back to your master's feet. You will find no victory here." The power that he so carefully shielded within himself, he let loose. Like a dam that suddenly burst, his light shot up powerful and pure. It was good as shouting that he, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, was here. However for them mission to succeed, he would have to pull all the stops. As he descended upon them, he remembered for a brief moment the splendor of Gondolin and its subsequent fall, and his wrath was thus unleashed.

The wraiths screamed, or screeched (he couldn't tell), before directing their horses in the opposite direction. For a moment, Glorfindel allowed himself to ponder his ability to shine them away. If only he could shine Sauron away…

As he gave chase, he dropped a token upon the bridge. It twinkled brightly at the edge of his vision before it disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel visits the memory of an old friend. He also meets some new ones.

Glorfindel pursued the group of ring wraiths a considerable distance westward before turning aside. He could find no signs of Estel or his charge on the Road, cementing the golden-hair elf's belief that they had braved the wilderness to make for Rivendell. He had left Rivendell on the 9th of October, his encounter on the Bridge of Mitheithel on the 11th. After chasing the ring wraiths, he was now three days ride away from the bridge. Glorfindel did not have enough information, but as best as he could tell considering when Estel must have left Bree, it was now time to turn back. The wraiths he had been chasing after were now well beyond him, their fear had been exhilarating, and he had forgotten himself for a time. Lucky for him, Asfaloth understood his need and kept a pace. However now he needed to give his partner a chance to regroup while he considered the potential movements of the Enemy's servants.

As he directed Asfaloth to halt and dismounted, he spotted a deep blue flower peeking out from the grass. Gesturing for Asfaloth to take some rest, Glorfindel strode to the side of the rode, knelt, and gently stroked the soft petals of the blue flower. He was so caught up in its beauty, he was caught unaware as a memory unbidden sprung to the forefront of his mind.

_Flashback_

_Tension lining his body, Glorfindel bowed stiffly before King Eärnur of Gondor, his dear friend who was now dancing to a dangerous tune. "Your Majesty."_

_"Please look at me, my friend." Glorfindel forced his gaze upwards to meet Eärnur's kind but stubborn eyes. "I know you would that I chose not to set out for Minis Ithil, but it is my fate, I believe, to face off and defeat Angmar. He has taken much from me and mine, and I will not allow that blight to take abode in our city, our beautiful Minis Ithil."_

_"Your Ma- Eärnur, please. I have foretold that the Witch King cannot be killed by any man when we last battled against him. To this day, I hold that prophecy to be true. Do not throw away your life and the line of Anárion away in vain." Trying to keep his voice steady, Glorfindel tried his best to convey the doom at hand if the king travelled by himself to Minis Ithil._

_A boyish grin spread across the young king's face. "And now you sound like my advisors. They also call me reckless for this venture without the security of the continuation of my line. But I will not be the last king of Gondor." Smile falling, a distant look appeared on Eärnur's face, eyes seeing an unknown future. "It may take time, but there will be another."_

_"Eärnur," Glorfindel replied, grief filling his voice. "I would that you, my comrade in arms, continue living. Stay this madness!"_

_"We will discuss this no more. As it is, this is not why I called upon you this morning. You traveled a long distance to visit me, and I wish to give you some reward for the friendship you have afforded me." Descending from his throne, the young king smirked at Glorfindel. The golden-haired elf could only smile tentatively back, as his mind would not shift away from Minis Ithil and the Witch King. "Follow me," the king ordered, leading Glorfindel to the gardens._

_Glorfindel gasped as his view was filled with a familiar blue flower. Eärnur smiled gently at his side and noted, "I remember when you showed me this flower in Arnor after the battle with Angmar. I do not know whose life these flowers remind you of, but I would that you can always find a place of piece, here in Gondor, dear friend."_

_Softly stroking the petals of one of the blossoms, all Glorfindel could say was, "Thank you."_

_End Flashback_

The old grief threatened to swallow Glorfindel as he continued to gaze upon the blue flower. Eärnur had not heeded his words and had travelled to Minis Ithil, never to be seen again. The flower, back then when he had found it after the battle with Angmar, had reminded Glorfindel of the sea, and of his travels with King Turgon and Ecthelion. Now it belonged only to Eärnur, his sea-friend who, though rough in his love of weapons and desire for battle, had held their friendship as dearly as Glorfindel had. He rarely talked of their friendship now; only Elrond and Erestor had known of Glorfindel's friendship with the last king of Gondor, the last of Anárion's line.

Standing up, he whistled for Asfaloth to walk beside him. Stroking Asfaloth's head, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He locked away his memories deep inside and focused on the here and now. Walking down the road, he could feel a different group of ringwraiths, two of them, coming in from the north. They would not know where he was, which would give him the advantage to chase them further away from the Bridge before he could cross it himself.

What was their aim? Of course, they sought to capture the bearer of the one ring. He assumed if the five he knew of, the three ring wraiths from before and the two coming in now, if these five were trying to reach the Ford, then the other four he hadn't located would be somewhere near the Ford itself. How they had passed him, he could only guess. If Estel had encountered any upon the road, it would be from that group of four, including the Witch King himself. Glorfindel shuddered at the thought of any meeting between the fragile mortals and the chief of Sauron's forces.

If the ring wraiths wanted to ensure the capture of the hobbit, it would have to be at the Ford. Estel would have to cross it to reach safety. That would be where the Nine would wait.

He focused in once more on the two ring wraiths coming closer to his location. He would wait till they passed him before chasing them further south. It would delay his return to the bridge, but the benefits of decreasing the number pursuing them from behind far outweighed the consequences of not finding Estel sooner. Mounting Asfaloth, he hugged the horse close before nudging the horse into a gallop, continuing his pursuit of the enemy.

**[Break House of the Golden Flower Break]**

It took him a couple of days to reach the Bridge of Mitheithel, and when he finally reached, there were no signs of the enemy. He was happy to note that the elf-stone was gone; the tracks on the path suggested it had been three days since the hobbits had crossed the bridge. He was so close, so close he could almost feel it. Unfortunately he would not be able to sense Estel's presence; Estel was trained to avoid detection, and if he did not want to be found, then he would not be found. And, as far as Glorfindel knew, it was nigh impossible to sense and search for hobbits. They had some innate ability to pass unawares.

Galloping down the road, he felt the first tinge of despair. Where were they?

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Estel's voice cry out in greeting. He slowed Asfaloth down to a stop, before dismounting and embracing the man, holding him tightly despite the smells that made his sensitive nose twitch. The memories of Eärnur had almost made him despair for his little ranger, but now, now he felt relief sweeping through him.

"Estel, well met. I feared you had met the enemy on the road." Pulling back, he looked carefully at the man in front of him. He looked the part of a typical ranger, covered in dirt. However his face was grim and anxious, and Glorfindel knew at that moment that something had happened.

"Thank you for finding us, Glorfindel, We are in dire need of aid," Estel, or more properly known as Aragorn son of Arathorn, said, eyes shifting to the right. Glorfindel followed his line of vision and was surprised to see not just one but a group of hobbits stumbling onto the road.

Estel turned away from Glorfindel to address the hobbits. "This is Glorfindel, an elven lord who dwells in the House of Elrond."

Glorfindel stood beside Estel, looking into each of their eyes as he greeted them. "Master Hobbits, hail and well met. I have been sent by my Lord Elrond to find you and give aid to your mission."

The pale one around which the others stood protectively spoke up, "Then Gandalf has reached Rivendell?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "When I left, there had been no sign or word from Gandalf for many months. Lord Elrond received troubling news from our kindred traveling across the Baranduin about your plight. He sent riders in different directions to look for you party; my path was on the road west. Estel," Glorfindel looked back at the man. "I encountered ring wraiths on the Bridge of Mitheithel and pursued them westwards. I also chased another two riders south before making my way back. This means five riders are on your heels; where the other four are, I do not know. I suspect, however, that the Ford will be held against us ere we reach the safety of Lord Elrond's halls."

Estel looked to be troubled yet unsurprised by the news. Glorfindel was jerked away from his thoughts when the pale hobbit started swaying, and the stouter hobbit supporting him yelled, "Mr. Frodo is in no shape to continue. He's as sick as can be, can't you see?!"

Glorfindel moved quickly to catch the falling figure of the hobbit Frodo Baggins, the carrier of the One Ring. As the hobbit fell into his arms, he abruptly sensed the presence, a darkly nostalgic presence that he had not encountered in such proximity since before Sauron's fall. He quickly ignored it when, while searching the hobbit's being, found another feeling reminiscent of the Witch King.

As he lay Frodo on the ground to examine him further, Estel explained the circumstances around an encounter with the ring wraiths on Amon Sûl. When Estel pulled out and handed Glorfindel the cursed blade, Glorfindel could not help but shudder. Along the hilt were inscriptions, evil ones; the old ancient evil of the Witch King was infused into the hilt. A morgul blade.

Glorfindel sighed, feeling his age. "The inscriptions here hold an old and evil power. Frodo's wound is far beyond my ability to heal. However I will do what I can." He grimly focused his energy into the injury upon Frodo's shoulder. Despite the fact the blade has been removed, he could sense movement within the wound. He could not understand the nature of the wound, so Glorfindel instead worked on easing the cold and pain the injury was inflicting upon Frodo. Pulling back, he felt drained and swayed briefly before regaining his sense of self. "I have done all I can. We must get him quickly to Lord Elrond before he succumbs to his wound."

Frodo's color had visibly improved, gaining sighs of relief from the rest of the party. Glorfindel turned back to Estel, who still had the blade in hand. "Keep that on yourself to hand to Lord Elrond. But avoid touching it if you can. It still holds some evil, and it would be better to limit contact with it altogether." He stood back up, and whistled for Asfaloth to come by his side. Turning to Frodo, he said, "You will ride my horse. His name is Asfaloth, and you need not fear falling while riding him. He moves swiftly and smoothly. If the Nine come upon us, he will take you to safety. I daresay he will successfully outrun them."

"He will not bear me away! I will not abandon my friends. I refuse to ride him if it means leaving them behind," Frodo exclaimed hotly. It was admirable that despite all his suffering, he still tried to place the safety of his friends before his own health.

Glorfindel smiled at the brave little hobbit. "Master Baggins, if you were to flee, the enemy would chase after you and leave the rest of us ini peace. Do not fear for your friends. It is yourself and your burden the wraiths seek."

He helped Frodo mount Asfaloth, making sure he was comfortable atop the great horse. Pulling a blanket from out of his packet, he covered the hobbit with the additional layer to ward of the cold creeping back into Frodo's shoulder. At the same time, the rest of the group redistributed their packs, placing the majority of their burdens on their pack pony, Bill. Though they longed to rest, Glorfindel knew they were running out of time. Frodo's wound would overcome him if he didn't reach Elrond quickly. At the same time, the enemy would seek to regroup at the Ford. While he had chased five of the ring wraiths away, he would not be surprised to find all Nine standing against the party once they reached the Ford. It would take a great deal of luck and Lord Elrond's power to overwhelm the ring wraiths without losing Frodo to his injury.

Glorfindel wished he could lighten the atmosphere, bring them some comfort against their fear and weariness, but instead led them forward. He kept one eye on the road ahead, one eye on the party, and the rest of his focus on the growing evil at the edge of his senses.

Through the night, under the cover of darkness, they traveled along the road. There was little choice left. Between speed and secrecy, Frodo's worsening health ultimately decided their course of action. He could hear the little ones stumbling along, and Estel didn't seem to be doing much better. Finally they halted at what Glorfindel could perceive as first light. The little ones all fell to the ground, deep into sleep.

Weariness clung to Estel as he too quickly sat down and slept. After making sure Frodo was also comfortable settled, Glorfindel sat against a tree across from them, alert and aware. The speed they had been traveling at had not troubled Asfaloth at all, and he simply grazed nearby.

Though he had not rested sufficiently in the last nine days, the darkness encroaching on his mind provided the necessary adrenaline to continue functioning. Once more memories of the past filled his mind. Eärnur in the raiment of the King of Gondor. The fight against the Witch King then and the prophecy he had made. Oh how he loathed the prophecy; if no man could kill the wraith, it remained to be seen what could kill the wraith sorcerer.

He was very aware of the fact that he was going to see Eärnur's murderer; he wasn't sure if it had been the Witch King himself or any of the other wraiths that had killed Gondor's last king when he had been taken into Minas Morgul. The only thing he did know was that he would take great pleasure in unleashing his power against the ring wraiths once more.

"Eärnur, my friend," Glorfindel murmured under his breath. "Whether it be by my hand or another's hand, the Witch King will not escape his own doom."

As the hours passed, he sensed the two riders he had chased south making their way straight to the Ford. He could not see beyond that, but he knew, if the Ford hadn't been held against them before, it certainly was now. He quickly roused the party, giving them sips from the miruvor he had snatched on his way out. The hobbits noticeably strengthened, and Estel's weariness had momentarily fallen away. With that, he continued to lead them down the road.

As they traveled, he noticed one of the hobbits looking at him curiously, the one who had yelled earlier about his 'Mr. Frodo's' plight. "Is there anything you need, Master Hobbit?"

The young one blustered, saying, "It ain't proper, you calling me Master anything. I'm just Samwise Gamgee, if you take my meaning. But if it were to be alright with you, I would love to hear anything as you could tell about elves, sir."

Glorfindel felt a smile tug at his lips. He noticed that Estel's attention had been caught by this conversation and couldn't help himself. "Samwise, I fear only one such story comes to mind, and it is about two elves and a mortal. Will you still hear it?" While Sam quickly nodded, Glorfindel was pleased to note that Estel was scowling. Oh sweet sweet revenge. After all the pranks the three had pulled in Estel's youth, it was only fair to return the favor. "Would the others like to hear this as well?"

The two smallest ones, who he had learned were a Merry Brandybuck and a Pippin Took, nodded enthusiastically. Frodo, who was barely hanging in there, gave a small smile and nod. If nothing else, Glorfindel hoped he could ease Frodo just a little more. He subtly moved beside Asfaloth and placed a hand on Frodo's knee, focusing his energy once more into Frodo while at the same time considering which embarrassing incident to tell.

"There were two elves and a mortal child who were all being raised by the same father. The circumstances of how that came about, I may explain later in Rivendell. The young mortal was awkward and cute, and he quickly acquired the love of his foster father and foster brothers. However his foster brothers, unknown to him, were mischievous in nature. So one day, the two elves explained to their younger brother that their father liked to wake up with whipping cream in his hair on special days. And it just so happened that the next day was the elven new year."

While he had continued, he could see that Sam's eyes had widened imperceptibly. Good, elves tended to present themselves as elegant and dignified creatures, but as dwarves could attest to, they were anything but when their mischievous side appeared. "Suffice to say, the mortal child learned that while he could trust his foster brothers to protect him from all evil, they would use him as a device to enact their own plans of mischief."

He took great joy in the blush on Estel's face which could never be hidden from elven eyes. Estel was fortunate that the dirt on his face seemed to be doing a good job of leaving the hobbits ignorant. Though it was interesting to note that young Mr. Baggins was also observing Estel's face with curiosity.

Unfortunately that was the last time he could share a joke, as he increased their pace on the road. They were running out of time. He only allowed them two breaks during the march, and they dropped exhaustedly upon the ground once more when they stopped after dark. Glorfindel knew they could not sense the malice that embodied the ring wraiths, but he could only continue to urge them forward.

**[Break House of the Golden Flower Break]**

They were waiting, just as Glorfindel had believed they would. He urged a reluctant Frodo to leave before yelling to Asfaloth, " _Noro lim. Noro lim Asfaloth_." Asfaloth flew from the group, the ring wraiths hot on his heels. Other riders appearing from the sides of the road, joining in on the chase.

Glorfindel noted with approval that the three remaining hobbits drew their swords at the same time as Estel and himself. He aided them in acquiring wood and lighting it on fire before the party hurried on the path to the Ford.

By the time they had reached the Ford, they were just in time to see Frodo draw his own sword, holding the ring with his other hand. Glorfindel could faintly hear Frodo's words, "By Elbereth and Luthien the Fair," and his own power flared at the mention of the two powerful beings.

However the Witch King was not to be deterred; he had used his own powers to weaken Frodo's body and his resolve. The sword Frodo had been holding cluttered to the ground.

Glorfindel thought to himself, "If ever there was a time to interfere, my Lord Elrond, now would be lovely." Almost simultaneously a load roaring noise could be heard from upstream. The horses of the riders reared up, trying to withdraw away from the Ford. The three riders that hadn't been able to move in time were swept away by a flood, which Glorfindel noted with amusement, was shaped like white water riders upon white horses. Gandalf perhaps?

He nodded towards Estel, before fully unleashing his own power once more. The little ones joined them in charging at the riders still remaining, forcing them into being swept away by the powerful flood behind them. The little ones cheered, and Glorfindel saw matching relief in Estel's eyes. However Glorfindel quickly turned away to look back at Frodo, who had fallen from Asfaloth. Giving a cry, he raced across the Ford, which had returned to its natural self. The others, noting his anxiety, sprinted after.

Glorfindel, after lifting Frodo into his arms, handing the hobbit to Aragorn. He quickly mounted Asfaloth before accepting Frodo in his arms once more. "I will get Frodo quickly to Elrond. Follow as fast as you can." He looked Sam straight in the eye. "Do not give up hope. The greatest healer on this Middle Earth will be attending to Master Baggins." Asfaloth turned towards the House of Elrond and carefully galloped away, while Glorfindel tried to do as best as he could to delay Frodo's descent into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel finds his way back. Discussions with new friends and old friends.

After carefully dismounting Asfaloth, Glorfindel rushed to find Elrond, holding his precious burden close to his chest. Frodo was so pale, so weak, that it felt like Glorfindel was already losing him despite his best efforts. Glorfindel himself was losing his strength with all the energy and effort he was expelling.

He found Elrond and Mithrandir within Elrond's office, waiting expectantly. However at the site of Frodo's weakening body, they both jumped up and helped him into a bedroom close to the office. There he cautiously laid Frodo's body down, keeping a hand in contact with the wound while Elrond brought his healer's kit in. When Elrond focused his own energy into the wound, Glorfindel let go and would have fallen if not for the firm hand holding him up. Mithrandir helped him to a chair by the fireplace, all the while keeping a secure grip to keep Glorfindel from falling.

As he tended to the wound, Elrond asked, "Glorfindel, explain as much as you can about the nature of this wound. From what I can see, it is making Frodo fade quickly into shadow, almost like a wraith."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Not almost. He has been stabbed by a morgul blade wielded by the Witch King himself. Estel has the hilt with him, but I had a chance to look at the inscriptions. Frodo Baggins will fall under the power of the Nine if you cannot stop the wraith process." Glorfindel felt dizzy and gratefully accepted a cup of  _miruvor_  from Mithrandir. He took a large sip, and felt relief when his headache passed. "Estel and three other hobbits, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took, will be here within the hour if they have not stopped to rest."

Mithrandir laughed, saying, "So Frodo didn't succeed in giving his cousins the slip. I daresay he got quite the scolding when he was found out."

Puzzled, Glorfindel accepted the words as another oddity about hobbits. He slowly rose from the chair, testing his strength before nodding towards Elrond and Mithrandir. "I'll take care of informing Erestor of our new guests so arrangements can be made for their comfort. Is there anything else you may need from me?"

Elrond shook his head briefly while Mithrandir said, "If you can, find Bilbo and inform him of our visitors. He will be able to calm the other three down when they arrive. Other than that, do not linger over work but hurry to bed. You have accomplished much today with the ring wraiths and with Frodo."

Glorfindel bowed momentarily before swiftly exiting the room. He hadn't felt this tired in years, even after sparring with the twins or Estel for several hours. Not during the Last Alliance. Really the last time had been…

Gondolin.

And Glorfindel paused for a step, shutting the memories back into a little box in the darkest corner of his mind. Now was not the time to remember that. There was still work to be done.

He found Erestor in the library which really, considering Erestor's personality, was typical of the elf. The only elves who beat Erestor in a contest of who spent the most time reading were Elrond, a well-known master of lore, and Lindir, who liked to delve into different tomes for more materials for his musical compositions. He patted Erestor on the back before sitting down beside him.

"We have some incoming guests, Estel and three hobbits, who should be arriving within the hour. If you could arrange something..."

Erestor snapped the book he was reading shut. He eyed Glorfindel with suspicion. "You look terrible."

Glorfindel coughed, trying to suppress a laugh. "Facing the Nine can do that to an elf. I have one more errand before I'm off to bed, so please leave all comments about my appearance for tomorrow."

By the time he had finished speaking, Erestor had already moved away, mentally preparing a list of things that needed doing before Estel's arrival. Glorfindel suppressed a sigh. Erestor really needed to lighten up someday. But today was not going to be that day.

Focusing on his last task, Glorfindel sluggishly made his way to the Hall of Fire. He smiled when he had to smile, but for once he was trying to maintain the façade of dignified elven lord. It wouldn't do to pass out in the halls. He had noted on his way some wood elves and dwarves and discovered that not wanting to embarrass himself was a good motivator.

He found Bilbo by the fireplace, dozing over several pieces of paper filled with notes and lyrics. He knelt by the aging hobbit, gently shaking his body. "Bilbo," he called out softly.

The elderly hobbit startled, before recognizing both his location and company. "Glorfindel, have you come to help an old hobbit finish his song?"

Glorfindel smiled tenderly. "We have some guests arriving whom you may know. Awake and greet them. They have come through great peril, and seeing your face may bring them some measure of comfort."

He aided Bilbo down the halls to a bench that showed a clear view of the entrance. They waited for twenty minutes before they caught side of the travelers trudging up the path to the House of Elrond. The three little hobbits, upon recognizing Bilbo's face, ran to the old hobbit. They greeted him with loud voices filled with affection. Glorfindel left them to their reunion in favor of joining Estel.

Estel, unaffected by the reunion, asked Glorfindel with concern, "How is Frodo? You left before I could properly examine him."

Glorfindel led him away from the group of hobbits. "He's with your Ada right now. Mithrandir is also with them. If you wish to seek them out now, they are in the rooms near your Ada's office."

With amusement Estel pointed out, "I don't think Ada wants me anywhere near him until I've bathed and changed into more proper attire. And I suspect you should be off to bed yourself." With no small amount of worry, he asked, "Are you alright? I've never seen you fight like that before. And with Frodo's injury, it probably took a great amount of effort to help him so that he could reach Ada before fading."

Glorfindel placed a hand on Estel's shoulder. "Worry not for me. With a good night's rest, I'll be back to normal tomorrow. But you are right in that sleep is calling me. Find me tomorrow, and we can share news of what has happened since you left."

It was a couple of days before Elrond summoned Glorfindel to report what had happened. During the time before the meeting, Glorfindel had split his time between resting, eating, and visiting Frodo's room. He felt drawn to the little hobbit who had defied the Nine despite the great danger it posed to his well-being.

Though Elrond had a theory of why Frodo was not healing, he could not find any evidence of a shard within the wound. It was a waiting game in which they could only hope they found the shard before the shard could pierce Frodo's heart. Estel also visited the room regularly, oftentimes using  _athelas_  combined with his innate healing ability to bring Frodo back from the edge while Elrond rested.

On occasion Glorfindel had spoken with Bilbo and Sam, but otherwise he had watched the happenings of the room from the doorway. He was on friendly terms with both hobbits for different reasons. He had spoken to Bilbo several times during Bilbo's various stays in Rivendell, and Glorfindel could not help but smile and respect the intelligent, kind hobbit. With Sam, the shared experience of their short journey together lifted Sam's anxiety about speaking with elves. Glorfindel tried his hardest to seem approachable, dimming down his presence to a light hum. Sam was slowly but surely growing on him.

He had also taken time to sit with Asfaloth who offered his own kind of silent comfort to Glorfindel. Of all his comrades, only Asfaloth could offer the kind of relief that Glorfindel would not refuse. There was no judgment nor memory within the horse to set off Glorfindel's temper.

After Glorfindel finally shared his report with Elrond, the only good outcome evident was that the Nine would be unable to regroup for a time. For that time, if not longer, the enemy would not dare breach Rivendell's borders.

Glorfindel patiently waited for Elrond to process the information before asking, "How is Frodo? Has he overcome his wounds?"

At this Elrond sighed. "I found the shard within his injury, but I was only able to remove it last night. If all proceeds well, he should be waking up today."

"And the twins? Have they returned from the patrols?" Glorfindel hadn't seen either of them since before he had left Rivendell. While he now knew that they couldn't have possibly encountered the Nine, it was unclear why they hadn't reported back till now.

Elrond read the concern off his face and reassured him. "I sent messages to the patrols the day you arrived, asking them to look for signs of the enemy amassing forces near our valley. It seems like for now, we will be left alone. As it is, Sauron will not learn the ring is here until the ring wraiths return to their master."

Glorfindel nodded with relief. "When will you be holding the Council?" With the number of dignitaries arriving near simultaneously, it was almost given.

"Tomorrow. As long as Frodo wakes up today, of course. His part in this story will need to be explained during the council as it is directly related to the fate of Middle Earth." Elrond looked older and anxious. "The ring. What I would have given to have had it destroyed after Sauron's fall. But now it falls to others to do what I could not."

Shaking his head, Glorfindel remarked, "There was nothing you could do. The only way would have been to kill Isildur, something none of us could or would have done. Leave these thoughts of the past, for regret will not aid us now. Right now focus on preparing the feast in Frodo's honor. If you're right and he awakens today, it will keep his mind of the suffering he experienced at the Witch King's hands."

Glorfindel departed the meeting deep in thought. There were so many aspects of this situation that begged for his attention. Could he do anything about the ring? Should he? He was well aware it was not his fate to carry the ring to whatever location the council ultimately decided. While he could accomplish much in Rivendell, none of his work within the valley would ever have any effect on Sauron simply because the scale was too small.

Did he want to find some way to directly contribute to Sauron's downfall? He could not answer that. If anything the Council meeting would give him some idea of what course of action he could take. Until then, it was useless to spend more time on that line of thought.

When evening fell on the valley, a feast was held in honor of Frodo Baggins. Having woken earlier in the day, Frodo and his companions were more than ready for the festivities at hand.

Glorfindel was still troubled by his earlier thoughts, but he hid his worries behind laughter and jokes. As he finished conversing with his table companion, he noted Frodo's entrance into the hall. He noted the awe on the hobbit's face, as Frodo stared at. in turn, Mithrandir, Glorfindel, and then Elrond. The awe was further magnified when Frodo caught sight of Arwen. Of course not many could withhold their wonder in the face of her beauty, but with the look on Frodo's face, Glorfindel had to hide a smile.

As the dinner wound down and the party moved into the Hall of Fire, Glorfindel found himself tracing the steps of the young hobbit. He couldn't understand what was tugging at his soul, and curiosity won over the dignified elven pride he rarely valued.

He got a full view of the reunion between Frodo and Bilbo. When they shared news of their hometown and Bilbo's travels, he delighted in their happiness and love. However he also perceived the shadow that temporarily overcame Bilbo when Frodo had reluctantly showed the ring on request.

Glorfindel was greatly troubled by the fleeting appearance of Bilbo's regret and Frodo's sadness. They had both overcome excessive hardship while carrying the enemy's ring. If there was anything he could do to help and honor their burden…

He noticed Estel entering the hall and pointedly looked at the two hobbits. Estel nodded before drawing near the hobbits. As Estel joined them, Glorfindel withdrew in favor of seeking out Mithrandir. He found the wizard alone, puffing his pipe in a corner of the hall.

As he sat beside Mithrandir, he pondered aloud, "The ring still holds sway over Bilbo. Even now it troubles him as the ring rests around Frodo's neck."

Mithrandir quietly smoked, lost in thought. Glorfindel made to stand back up when Mithrandir finally said, "He will never be rid of its influence. Even if the ring were to be destroyed, he will find no peace here."

"Destroyed?" Glorfindel raised his eyebrow. "I agree that that is the only solution, but how? The ring will corrupt any who carry it. What can the wise hope to accomplish against the ring's manipulations?" Glorfindel honestly wanted to know Mithrandir's perspective. If nothing else, his troubled mind may ease with the existence of a potential solution.

Mithrandir blinked owlishly at Glorfindel. "Hope, my friend, is still available to us. At the council tomorrow, the path will become much clearer. Though I fear the price will be too high." Mithrandir turned away, his eyes seeking the corner where Estel was talking to the hobbits. The wizard whispered, "Much too high."

Glorfindel would have loved to ease whatever burden Mithrandir himself was carrying but could only offer silent comfort and companionship. Their solemn mood was interrupted by the burst of song coming from the other side of the hall. Glorfindel smiled at the song about Eärendil, wondering if Elrond was frowning somewhere else in the hall. Bilbo was never one to consider whether his cheek would be well-received or not by the elves, and Glorfindel loved it when Bilbo's songs offended some elves' sensibilities, Elrond included.

He shared an amused glance with Mithrandir before departing from the hall. The feast and song had done much to improve his previous bad mood; while his mind still wandered from time to time back to Gondolin, he was overall doing a good job at suppressing his bad mood. He could only hope the next day wouldn't bring it back. However he knew that would not be the case. News of Sauron and his plans just naturally soured Glorfindel's days. Maybe he could convince Bilbo to write another song…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council of Elrond. And off they go!

The next morning found Glorfindel in the stables, grooming and feeding Asfaloth. Lately he felt almost compelled to spend all his free time with his horse, and he wasn't motivated to fight that urge. He welcomed it instead for it signaled that something was coming. He was certain it wasn't Asfaloth's death because that would be long time coming unless battle took his horse from him. Instead he felt they would be, for whatever reason, separated for a rather long period of time. So he stifled whatever duty he felt to report straight to Elrond in favor of time with his horse.

As he groomed Asfaloth, he heard the entrance of two elves into the stables. Their loud voices and joking atmosphere brought a smile his face, though Glorfindel quickly hid it in favor of raising an eyebrow at Elrohir and Elladan. "And where have you two been?"

They met his gaze with only slightly guilty looks coupled with mischief. "We may have let the hobbits know that the story you told them was about Estel. He doesn't know that yet, but we're going to hide out here until the council starts."

"What makes you think I won't tell him where you are? After all it would likely distract him over getting revenge against me in favor of revenge against you two." Glorfindel wasn't particularly afraid of Estel's ire, and it was usually directed at his foster brothers' pranks.

The twins piped up, "You're the one that told the story."

"Ah," Glorfindel smiled. "But I did that to help keep the hobbits' morale up. You two are the ones who revealed the protagonist's identity." Remembering the previous night, he noted, "You two and Estel were together for a long time last night. He was absent long enough that messengers were sent for him."

Exchanging a glance with his twin, Elladan said, "We followed the trails of the Nine to make sure they had left the region. Other than that, we were discussing some kind of strategic coordination between the border patrols and the Dúnadan to monitor a larger area around the valley. We can't be too careful with the ring here in Rivendell. We'll probably discuss it during the council today."

Nodding, Glorfindel returned his attention to Asfaloth, who returned his glance with a pointed look. Glorfindel retrieved an apple from his pocket and fed the horse. Asfaloth then turned away to rest within the stall. As he turned back to leave, he noticed the twins were still there, staring at him intently.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked lightly, pretending their stares were not bothering him.

"That's what we wanted to ask you. Ada says you've been avoiding him lately," Elrohir stated, while trying to push his brother in front of him.

Elladan scowled at Elrohir before saying, "Erestor said you came back exhausted from the mission, which really is no surprise considering who you were up against. But you look different somehow."

Mildly Glorfindel replied, "Seeing an old enemy can do that to you. Otherwise I'm fine. Nothing that those two should be worrying about. And really, they should be old enough to discuss this with me instead of sending the two of you."

Laughing, Elrohir said, "Would you really want Erestor discussing this with you? He would probably start examining your history out loud to you to find the reason. Both of them would assume, like so many times before, that you're still stuck on your previous life. In comparison, the two of us would blame your mood on bad food or company. Which would you prefer?"

Glorfindel hid his wince at the mention of his previous life. Funny that Erestor and Elrond had been wrong so many times before, but this time they would actually come to the right assumption. Of course in contrast the twins wouldn't draw that conclusion because they didn't know how much he did dwell on his past. "As I said before, I'm fine. Now," he glanced outside the stables. "It's almost time for the council. All three of us will hear it from your Ada if we arrive late."

He herded them out of the stable after a small wave at Asfaloth. As they hurried towards the location of the event, they could hear a single bell ringing in the distance. They all simultaneously groaned; that was the warning bell for the council.

They rushed into the porch where the meeting was being held. As they sat down, Gandalf, Frodo and Bilbo arrived. Glorfindel was pleased to note that Frodo was looking even better than the previous night. As Frodo looked over to where they were sitting, Glorfindel gave him a nod and a smile. It was returned with a small shy one, but it was an improvement from the distant respect that Frodo had directed at him before.

As Elrond introduced Frodo to the various members of the council, Glorfindel studied the man introduced as Boromir, a man from the South. The way he moved and carried himself, this Boromir held a position of high command in the South, probably from Gondor as the horsemen from Rohan had a different feel about them. The man's eyes were filled with curiosity and suspicion; as of yet Boromir could only suspect why this council was gathered. While Glorfindel held men in high regard because of Estel and Elendil, Boromir reminded Glorfindel a little of Isildur. Strong and dignified but easily swayed by evil whispers; there was no doubt in Glorfindel's mind that the ring was already secretly murmuring to each council member present. They wouldn't understand what it was, though, until Elrond revealed the true reason behind the council.

What he did not note as he studied the man and the council was the glance and gestures exchanged between Elrond and his sons.

The information the dwarves shared was surprising to say the least. The enemy had eyes everywhere if he knew of Bilbo's involvement in the recovery of Erebor. Glorfindel was not surprised, though, by the loyalty the dwarves had shown to Bilbo by not sharing anything with the enemy's messenger. Elves in Rivendell tended to be much more respectful of dwarves than those who dwelled in Lothlórien or Mirkwood. He felt a little irritation on behalf of the dwarves when one of the representatives of Mirkwood showed visible surprise at the show of loyalty. One of the dwarves noted the derision and hid their own anger. Glorfindel was thankful none of the hotheads in either party noticed the exchange.

When Elrond mentioned the fact his sire had been born in Gondolin, Glorfindel remembered the face of a young elven child being carried away by his parents. That had been the last time he had seen Eärendil, and now he was serving that child's son. He forced his attention back onto Elrond's tale, ignoring the flash of black fire in his memory.

He sat quietly as Elrond finished his tale and Boromir began his own. He watched as Estel revealed himself as Isildur's heir to the council, a little bit of pride taking root in his heart. Then annoyance at Boromir's dismissal of Estel. If not for Bilbo's intervention, Glorfindel would have spoken up. All in all, Glorfindel concluded the council was just plain depressing.

Bilbo's tale sparked some interest, as much of it Glorfindel was hearing for the first time. How the ring had fallen into Bilbo's possession and consequently into Frodo's hands, neither the enemy nor his ring would have been able to predict what had happened. Glorfindel was inclined to believe Ilúvatar had intervened in the ring's fate because of any race that could have picked up the ring, these two hobbits were the least likely to desire power and fall quickly under the ring's power.

The news of Saruman's betrayal was also something he had not heard before. If anything, it lent to Elrond's belief that Glorfindel had been avoiding him. He snuck a glance at Elrond and found the elf lord staring right back at him. Glorfindel knew he would be summoned after this meeting ended; intentional or not, Elrond would not let him get away with his irregular actions. He quickly looked back at Mithrandir who was also gazing at him knowingly as he continued his story. Hoping he would not be double teamed later, he focused back onto the meeting.

As Elrond, Mithrandir, and Erestor discussed the merits of involving Tom Bombadil, Glorfindel pointed out, "That would only delay the inevitable. Hiding it anywhere in Middle Earth, it would only be a matter of time before Sauron focused the power of his forces on that one location. And no place would be able to bear the brunt of Sauron's strongest. The only two options left to us are to send it to the Blessed Realm or to destroy it."

It was sad how everyone, including Glorfindel himself, wanted to ignore the one real solution. As they threw out various possibilities, it became clearer and clearer that there was only one recourse.

Elrond broke the stalemate by saying, "There is only one path before us, one that the enemy will not foresee. Hope can only be found in the face of peril. The ring must be sent to the fire from which it was created, Orodruin, known as Mount Doom by the common tongue."

Silence. The first to disrupt the silence, Boromir, was of the mind that the ring could be used. Glóin asked about the three rings of the elves. Slowly but surely, it became apparent the council was trying to put off thinking about the solution.

Well, until Bilbo showed his hobbit courage. Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged an amused glance; it could not be Bilbo, but he had volunteered before elves, dwarves, or men. So much for their courage.

It was Frodo, though, who finally volunteered. Glorfindel felt grief that this little one who had already experienced so much pain in so short a time would once more walk into danger, head held high against the evil of Mordor. A pained smile crossed his face when Sam jumped up and out of hiding to undertake this burden with his master.

The question became who would journey with these two brave hobbits, and Glorfindel felt something tug at him once more. One by one, in the face of Frodo and Sam's courage, Mithrandir, Estel, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Glóin, and Boromir of Gondor stepped forward. Glorfindel saw Frodo's shoulders relax as one by one they pledged themselves to the mission. The little hobbits, Pippin and Merry, came running out of another hiding spot, stubbornly committing themselves to the quest. It was as Elrond was about to confirm the fellowship that Glorfindel felt something push him forward. The shocked faces of Elrond, Mithrandir, and Estel met his own shocked face as he offered his services to the quest.

He stared at the door in front him, contemplating the relative merits between knocking on it now versus making a run for it. However as the occupants of the room were probably well aware he was outside the door, it would only hurt his pride if he ran for it now.

Taking a deep breath, Glorfindel knocked on the door before entering. Only Elrond was in the room, for which Glorfindel sighed in relief. If he had to face Erestor and Mithrandir too, he wouldn't have been able to handle the over analysis and riddles respectively. He took a seat next to Rivendell's lord, forcing every muscle in his body to relax.

Elrond poured out two glasses of elven wine, handing one glass to Glorfindel. Elrond mildly stated, "I wasn't aware you were thinking of leaving with Estel."

Glorfindel shook his head. "I hadn't known either. I could almost swear Ilúvatar pushed me forward or maybe one of Manwë's messengers." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "The last time I felt anything remotely like this was when I was covering Tuor and Idril's retreat from Gondolin." Falling silent, he stared at the glass of wine in his hands.

Carefully considering his words, Elrond said, "I hope you're not being directed to your death again. I would not like to lose a precious advisor in this endeavor."

While the statement would normally have Glorfindel laughing, he pointed out, "You'll lose more than one advisor or friend if Sauron is victorious. If I'm needed to aid the quest, I will gladly go." Glorfindel took a sip of the wine before he confessed, "When I look at Estel and Frodo, I remember your sire. I don't know if that is just my memories overwhelming me or if Ilúvatar wants me to watch over the two of them. All I can do is follow my senses and see where they lead me."

Elrond gripped Glorfindel's free hand. "Then I will trust you to watch over my foster son and the ring bearer. They will decide the course of the future with their actions. If you're there to guide them, I do not doubt that they will not stray." The rest of the evening thus passed in companionable conversation.

Though decisions about the quest had been made rather quickly, the act of actually setting out took much longer. First patrols had to be sent out to monitor the surrounding areas for enemy activity. With the patrols went Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir. They were incredibly familiar with Rivendell's borders and enemy movements that they knew what to look for.

In the meantime, Glorfindel encouraged the hobbits to work on their self-defense. While they would not be counted on in small skirmishes, if the enemy surrounded them in large numbers, the fellowship would need all the help they could get. Their number, ten, valued secrecy over strength. Yes, they had many hardy free folk who had experienced war on their home fronts, but they would have to be stealthy and avoid larger forces.

Glorfindel also spent much of his time with Asfaloth. Their road, Glorfindel felt, was not one for Asfaloth to take. He couldn't explain why; after all, they were taking the pony from Bree with them to help carry baggage. Asfaloth had much more experience and stamina than the pony, but it was not Asfaloth's fate to accompany Glorfindel this time.

The night before departure, Glorfindel sought out Elladan and Elrohir. He had already spoken with Erestor and Elrond earlier in the day and felt like sharing advice with his young comrades. Maybe not advice, but he was wary about leaving without last words. With war, it was never certain if and when one would meet with their comrades again.

"Any plans after the fellowship's departure?" he asked with curiosity, after finding them in a secluded corner in the Hall of Fire.

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders. "If Ada knows anything, he isn't telling us. Arwen has been even more mysterious, hiding away at odd hours of the day to complete some project. As far as we can tell, we'll be back to the normal schedule of patrols after your leave."

Glorfindel pondered Elrohir's response. "I do not feel that you will stay in Rivendell for very long. You will have your own parts to play ere this battle against Sauron ends. Your Ada will inform you when and where you will need to be, but I wouldn't be surprised if you departed Rivendell within the next two months. Keep alert and do not underestimate your enemies."

Elladan laughed at the words of concern. "Do not worry for us. You're the one headed right into the enemy's lair. And those little ones, Merry and Pippin, are the antithesis of secrecy and stealth. You will have much more on your hands than battle when traveling with them. Plus the man from Gondor." They all frowned at the mention for various reasons. "He is an honorable man, no doubt of that. But he showed a little too much interest in using the ring to save Gondor."

Sighing, Glorfindel replied, "We will have to both trust to his honor and watch our backs. I do not think he will intentionally betray us, but every step closer to the enemy will bring more power to the ring. Be assured, I will be watching him and the others. The ring may not sway them, but it can sow further discord where conflict already exists. Though I will skin Legolas if he starts anything himself."

The twins shared mischievous looks. "Now would that be before or after you leave Rivendell? Because we could have sworn Legolas and Gimli, Glóin's son, have already started several spats since the council meeting."

Glorfindel felt his head ache at the thought. If those two, who could easily avoid each other in Rivendell, were already arguing, what hope did the company have that there wouldn't be a continuous stream of arguments because of constant close proximity?

Glorfindel watched from the shadows as they waited for Mithrandir. They had already bid the others farewell in the Hall of Fire. Elrond had advised them to leave at dusk and to travel in the cover of darkness as often as possible. The purpose was to keep their departure a secret for a time, and none could argue with that logic.

Bilbo was seated in blankets next to Frodo, sharing some last pieces of advice and cheer for the journey ahead. Estel was silent and lost in thought; this departure signaled the beginning of Estel's destiny, which was a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Glorfindel himself had already bid Elrond and Asfaloth quiet and personal farewells. After residing in Rivendell with Elrond for several centuries, it was almost unreal to travel from his side for this quest. Leaving Asfaloth behind was just as painful. He could only hope he adapted to his circumstances quickly. Thankfully he had familiar faces like Estel and Mithrandir to ease him back into this lifestyle.

Finally Mithrandir and Elrond arrived, signaling the time of their departure. Each of them bid their host farewell one last time before making their way away from the Last Homely House. Crossing the bridge that led to the path outside the valley, they all stole one quick glance back at the House of Elrond Half-elven. It would be a long time before any of them would see it again, if they survived.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment.
> 
> Reno


End file.
